


The (Coffee) And The (Sweets) Own The Beating Of Our Hearts

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, I don't see you making a move on your own little crush" Brendon teases once Pete gets back to the coffee machine.</p><p>"Yes I have" Pete says.</p><p>"By what? Giving him a discount or a free cupcake everytime he orders?"</p><p>"Hey, everyone loves a little discount and a free goodie once in a while. Besides Bren, it's just a treat"</p><p>"Every single Monday, Pete! If Gerard ever finds out, he'll surely-"</p><p>"You have to stop worrying, B-Den. Besides, I do pay the rest sometimes"</p><p>"Like once a month, yea"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Coffee) And The (Sweets) Own The Beating Of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an otp promp from tumblr  
> : Imagine your OTP in a cafe au. Person B is the cashier who had a crush on Person A, a regular customer. Bonus: B always gives A a little treat like half-off donuts or cookies

The coffee shop was small, so the little chime of the bell would echo throughout the store. Every once in a while, Pete would perk up when he hears is, but frown when it's not Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns. He always came in midday on Monday, during the lunch hour, but Pete would always hope he'd arrive a bit earlier.

"Isn't he due in like, another hour?" His coworker and best friend, Brendon, asked.

"Yea, but you never know. He might want his caffeine a little sooner"

"Psh, he's always came in at the exact same time every Monday. What makes you think today's any different?"

"Shush, Bren. A guy can dream"

Brendon rolls his eyes and calls out an order. The customer was the same guy he'd seen Brendon swoon over. They exchanged a few words, and Pete got a glimpse of the customer's flushed cheeks and a scowl before he turns around and leaves.

"You've got to cut it out. Your pick up lines aren't getting you anywhere in your love life" Pete says.

Brendon scoffs and says "Oh please. Ryan's falling for me so hard. He's just afraid to admit it"

"Whatever, man. Which one did you use this time?"

"I'll treat you like me homework. I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long"

Pete throws his head back and laughs, saying "That's the worst one yet!"

"Shut up!"

Pete chuckles once more and begins to prepare the frappe for the mother with the three kids who were currently throwing a tantrum.

"Besides, I don't see you making a move on your own little crush" Brendon teases once Pete gets back to the coffee machine.

"Yes I have" Pete says.

"By what? Giving him a discount or a free cupcake everytime he orders?"

"Hey, everyone loves a little discount and a free goodie once in a while. Besides Bren, it's just a treat"

"Every single Monday, Pete! If Gerard ever finds out, he'll surely-"

"You have to stop worrying, B-Den. Besides, I do pay the rest sometimes"

"Like once a month, yea"

Pete waves him off and hands a mocha to a teenage girl, who winks in return and hands him the money.

"He's gay, sweetheart" Brendon tells her over Pete's shoulder. A flash of guilt comes across her face, muttering a quick 'sorry' before storming out.

"Poor girl. You embarrassed her!" Pete tells him, fighting a grin off his face.

"I was just being honest" is all Brendon says back, causing Pete to give up and just laugh.

Pete is too busy making more frappes and mochas that he doesn't even realize who the next customer was: Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns (He really had to learn his name).

"Hey! The usual?" Pete asks as casually as he can. 

Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns nods furiously. It seemed like he was in a hurry, so maybe a treat would do good for the guy. 

Pete got to work on the extremely sweet drink. He gives the whipped cream can a shake before dolloping some in the caramel frappe. He pluck a large red velvet cookie from the display of sweets and shoves it in a paper bag.

"Medium caramel frappe with extra sugar?" Pete calls, handing the coffee and the goodie to Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns. He eyes the bag.

"I didn't order-"

"Just take it, man. You're a regular"

"Technically, I only-"

"Dude, just have it" Pete says with a chuckle.

Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns shrugs with a small smile of his own.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Eh, $4.47"

Strawberry Blonde With Long Sideburns hands Pete the money. 

"Have a great day, cutie" Pete says. 

Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns flushed bright red and mutters a quick "thanks, you too"

Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns blushes easily.

~¦~¦~¦~¦~

"Jesus, Brendon! What the hell happened?" Gerard asks.

Brendon held up an ice pack to his purple eye. Pete felt a bit sorry for his best friend at that moment. Receiving a punch from his crush was not such an acceptable answer.

Brendon was about to respond when Pete cuts it.

"I accidentally hit him with the broom. I was about to sweep but I didn't realize he was right behind me" 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, hardly believing the excuse but lets it slide.

"Alright. Fine. Listen, guys, I won't be here next week. Frank and I are going on vacations with the kids so I'm leaving Hayley in charge. Please don't burn down the place"

"Everything'a gonna be fine on my watch, Gee" Hayley says, smiling proudly.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" Jon says, receiving a glare from the orange haired girl.

"Joe, I'm gonna need you to work during the weekdays. The weekend is all yours" Gerard states.

Joe nods understandingly. 

"I'll finally get to see that strawberry blonde dude you keep running your mouth about" Joe mutters, elbowing Pete. Pete punches him playfully.

~¦~¦~¦~¦~

"Finally! I love Mondays!" You can guess who shouts that.

"I've never seen someone so excited for Mondays" Joe teases.

Pete ignores him and ties his apron.

"You know who comes in to buy a frappe every Monday?" Joe asks.

Pete shrugs and asks "who?"

"My friend Patrick" 

"He sounds kinda...nerdy. Is his last name Star?"

"Shut up, Pete. His last name is actually Stump"

Pete laughs and starts up the coffee machine. The morning rush had to be some of the worst times during work. Grumpy customers wanting caffeine ASAP to keep them awake during boring lengthy meetings or classes. Besides, again, it was Monday.

"Hey, Pete. Tell me how this sound: 'Those are nice pants. Mind if I test the zipper?'" Brendon asks.

"You really have to work on those, man. No offense" Pete says

"Offence taken" Brendon crosses his arms over his chest and playfully pouts.

"Lover boy's here" Pete says when he sees the 'Ryan' guy walk in.

Poor guy just doesn't give up. Brendon is about to head over to Ryan's table, notepad and pen ready before Pete reminds him that was not how things worked around here.

"Bren, people order coffee and when they pick it up, they can sit anywhere in the shop. You can't just go up there and take his order"

Brendon scoffs and says "I knew that"

Pete rolls his eyes playfully and continues taking orders and preparing the sugary caffeinated drinks.

The morning rush passes by surprisingly quick today. It was already a little past 12 and Pete was filled with excitement to see Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns. Still, he had to listen to Brendon ramble about how Ryan finally agreed to go on a date with him with the exception of shitty pick up lines and would consider actually dating him.

"Oh my god, Pete, he said yes!"

"Yea, it's like the seventh time you've told me, B-Den"

He wasn't jealous. Whoever thought he was could suck his Richard.

"Now it's your turn. Maybe we could go on a double date!"

Pete almost chokes on his iced coffee.

"I'm not so sure about that, Bren"

"You need to man up, Pete" Joe says.

"Ha. That's a funny joke" Hayley adds in.

Pete flips her off. Hayley sticks her tongue out at him.

"You know, my friend's single" Joe says.

"Who? Patrick Star?" Pete jokes.

"Stump, Pete. His last name is Stump"

"Oh! So like a tree stump or something?" 

Joe rolls his eyes just as the little bell chimes.

It was Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns.

Pete immediately assists him.

"Patrick!" Joe shouts.

Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns (who's name is apparently Patrick) shoots Joe a smile.

"Hey, Joe. I didn't know you worked today" he says.

"My boss made me work the weekdays. Only this week, though" Joe says.

"Andy did give me a call asking where you were. I told him I was on the way to work and hadn't seen you today" Patrick says

"Crap. I did tell him to pass by my house. He left his phone after practice yesterday"

Pete just stared, open mouthed. 

Strawberry Blonde Guy With Long Sideburns is the 'Patrick Stump' Joe was referring to. The adorable strawberry blonde with sideburns is Patrick.

"Uh...may I take your order?" Pete squeaked.

Joe and Patrick turn to him. 

"Uh, yea, the usual" Patrick says.

Pete nods and starts up the coffee machine.

Joe smirks and seems to know what was going on. He pulls Pete to the back room.

"Is this strawberry blonde boy?" Joe asks.

Pete wants to punch that smug look off his face. Instead, he gives him a pleading look.

"Dude, you have to convince him to go on a date with me"

"I don't know, man. You did make fun of him..." Joe drifts off.

"Come on, man! Pretty please with a frappe and a cherry on top? My treat?"

Joe shrugs and says "alright. It shouldn't be too hard. Now go fix him his drink, lover boy"

However, Patrick is almost out the door before Pete calls him.

Pete takes a bag and drops in a blueberry muffin, walking up to Patrick and shoving it in his hand.

"Pete, you really shouldn't-"

"Please. I insist

"Yea, after what he said-" Joe starts before Hayley came to the rescue and smacked his head. Thankfully, there were only about two other people in the cafe

"Pete, you've been giving me free baked goods for two months in a row"

"So? You deserve it for being adorable and 'sweet'" Pete says with a grin.

Patrick blushes, though he doesn't think he should find such a sappy comment cute.

"Thanks Pete. Nice pun, too"

Pete waited till Patrick was out of earshot to sigh dreamily.

"Boy he's got it bad, doesn't he?" Hayley whispered.

Brendon nods, but then again, he's got it bad himself.

~¦~¦~¦~¦~

"Oh my god it's bae!" Hayley whispers, nudging Pete.

Pete nearly overdoes the whipped cream from staring at Patrick in line if it wasn't for Jon grabbing the can out of his hand.

"Don't wanna redo it, now do we?" Jon teases.

Pete mutters a 'thanks' and goes back to making the coffee. He looks up after a while and meets Patrick's eyes. They share a small smile.

"No flirting on the job" Brendon says when he passes by Pete. 

"Look who's talking" Pete says.

Three customers later and Pete was now fixing Patrick's drink. He had been the last in line. He ordered his usual, plus a sugar cookie. If he thought Pete would now charge him for the sweets, he was wrong.

Well, Pete's giving him almost half off for the drink and cookie. He finished off the frappe and dropped the cookie into a paper bag, handing them to Patrick.

"How much do I owe you?" Patrick asked, although he knew.

"$4.84"

"Uh, isn't it suppose to be $6.50 plus taxes?"

"Nope" 

Patrick sighs and shakes his head with a smile. He hands Pete a five dollar bill ("You're keeping the change") and adds three to the tip jar.

"You just don't give up, do you? You know, I'm only trying to be nice" Pete says, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but I don't want you to get in trouble for giving a customer a discount or free goodies each time he orders" Patrick replies.

"You're the only guy he gives discounts or free baked goods to" Brendon adds in behind him.

Pete glared at him.

"Really now?" Patrick questions, a bit amused.

"Ugh, yea. He's, like, in love-"

"With generosity!" Pete yells

"What? Just for Patrick?" Brendon teased.

"Brendon doesn't know what he's talking about" Pete assures.

"You know what? I'm going on a date with a guy this Saturday night and Pete's joining. He would very much like to know if you'd come along so he won't be third wheeling"

"As in a double date?" Patrick asks.

Brendon gasps dramatically.

"Yes! Great idea, Patrick. What do ya say?"

"I say I'd love to" Patrick says, turning to Pete.

Pete could barely contain himself from squealing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"How about you give him your phone number (which he would've soon asked Joe for it, anyway) and after we sort out the details, Pete could text you or give you a call?" Brendon suggests.

Patrick nods and scribbled down his number on Pete's palm with a sharpie he got from Brendon. He leans over the counter and gives Pete a kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading out.

"I'll text you!" Pete calls after him.

"I'll be waiting!"

"Forgetting something?" Brendon asked.

"Yea. Note to self: never wash your left cheek"

"No! 'Thank you so much, Brendon! You saved my life. I couldn't have done it without you. You're the greatest, handsomest, most gorgeous guy alive!'"

Pete ignores him but mentally thanks him. 

Also, he no longer owed Joe a frappe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad oops. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
